


Fireflies

by Stariceling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bugs & Insects, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya takes Asahi out to see fireflies. It seems like a perfect idea right up until they get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



> Prompt for bonus round 1: Remember when they went to catch fireflies and got lost?
> 
> How could I resist this cute prompt? Even if it took a while.

“Look!”

Nishinoya opened his hands right under Asahi’s nose. The firefly he had caught stayed clinging to his hand instead of flying into Asahi’s face.

“Hey.” Nishinoya shook his hand, but the firefly seemed happy to stay right where it was.

“It likes you,” Asahi laughed. He was happy to simply watch the winking light of fireflies. He also enjoyed watching his boyfriend run around in the shallow water trying to catch them.

When he mentioned that he’d never seen fireflies before, he hadn’t expected Nishinoya to respond by dragging him out into the forest at dusk.

Nishinoya blew on the firefly to get it moving. Asahi tried to track it with his eyes as it went to rejoin the others, until he couldn’t tell which little light belonged to the one Nishinoya had caught.

He took his eyes off of Nishinoya a little too long, allowing an opening for Nishinoya to tackle him to the ground. He was used to this tactic, and used to Nishinoya sitting on him and kissing him to keep him down.

He usually didn’t mind, but right now the ground was damp under him and he could hear the multitude of crickets around them. Asahi felt the same way about crickets that he did about most insects which was that he was absolutely fine with them right up until they crawled on him.

On the other hand, now he was looking up at the stars, so much brighter than they were at home. Soft lights winked in and out above him like stars that had fallen close enough to touch.

Nishinoya was laughing in between kisses, clearly enjoying himself. Asahi would have to think of a way to thank him for something so sweet and romantic. He was still thinking that when Nishinoya’s tongue swiped across his lips and he quickly found himself very distracted from anything else.

Asahi’s back was cold and wet and getting colder by the time he realized how late it was getting. As the night air grew cooler he saw fewer and fewer flashes, as if the fireflies were also tired out.

He could also be kissing Nishinoya somewhere warm and dry where he wouldn’t have to worry about crickets.

“Maybe we should head back?”

“Mm,” Nishinoya agreed. “Give me the flashlight. We can just follow the trail back.”

“I thought you had it.”

They eventually found it in the stream, at which point it was more a case of not littering than any real help.

Asahi actually didn’t know what path they’d used to come out here. He’d humored Nishinoya and kept his eyes closed, even when the shorter boy walked him into a tree branch (twice.) It was just that Nishinoya was so excited about the whole thing he couldn’t help going along with it.

Since he hadn’t gotten a good look at anything on the way, Asahi had to trust Nishinoya to lead them back again. He led them a short way down the stream, came to a bend he didn’t remember, then decided there was only one direction home could be anyway and struck out away from their one landmark.

Asahi’s confidence was waning at this point. They had definitely missed the last train home. Even once they made their way out of the forest Asahi wasn’t sure what they would do then. Walk home? He didn’t think they had enough for a hotel. He didn’t know how far the closest hotel would even be.

He also walked into another branch in the dark, without Nishinoya’s help, which didn’t improve things.

Asahi went as long as he could without saying, “We’re lost,” worrying that would somehow make it worse.

“We’re not lost.”

“We’re definitely lost.”

“We’ve only been walking for ten minutes. We’re almost there!”

They were not almost there, which became more obvious the farther they walked. Nishinoya grumbled to himself that they were not lost.

Asahi took his hand. He stopped grumbling, and Asahi felt significantly better. Being lost in the woods alone would have been kind of terrifying. Being lost in the woods with Nishinoya’s warm hand in his was merely worrisome.

At first Asahi assumed they were just walking sort of diagonal to the path and they would eventually come to the edge of the trees and be able to correct their course. But then how long would that take? Could it take twice as long? How long had they been walking?

Asahi tried to check his phone, even though he didn’t know when they had started, and found the battery was dead. A chill went right up his spine. That was one of the ingredients for a horror movie, added to the whole lost in the woods thing.

“Is your phone working?”

“Yeah. I turned it off because there’s no signal and the battery’s almost gone.”

That made Asahi feel better. It lasted right up until a branch snagged his hair, narrowly missing his face.

“What if we’re going in circles?”

“We’ve been going one direction the whole time. It can’t be that much farther.”

Asahi stopped walking, dragging Nishinoya to a stop. By now he was pretty sure they were lost past the point where they would stumble on the way in the dark. If they rested until dawn they would have a much easier time finding their way out.

He explained this line of reasoning and got a grumpy mutter of agreement. At least he was sure Nishinoya wasn’t grumpy with him. He didn’t have to add that to the list of things he was worrying about.

They found a comfortable enough spot. There was a large tree with a trunk that bent in a way that Asahi could make himself comfortable leaning against it. It felt like they would be somewhat sheltered there. From what, he wasn’t sure.

Nishinoya flopped on the ground and made himself comfortable with a noisy rustling of leaves.

“Aren’t you going to lay down?” he asked, once he settled.

“I’m fine here.”

The crickets had quieted down, but they were still there. Sleeping outside was bad enough, but sleeping on the ground gave that much more invitation for bugs to crawl all over him. Asahi shuddered at the thought of waking up with his clothes full of crickets and ants and he didn’t even know what else. Some bitey thing with too many legs. Spiders, maybe.

There was a sound of Nishinoya slinking towards him through the leaves, which meant he shouldn’t have been started when his boyfriend pounced, but he was anyway.

He yelped when Nishinoya’s hands shot up under his shirt to tickle him.

“Afraid the creepy-crawlies will get you?”

Asahi wiggled under the onslaught and Nishinoya laughed.

“Did I scare you?”

“I’m not scared of your hands,” Asahi said, putting his hands over Nishinoya’s to still them. “I just don’t like bugs.”

“As long as you like my hands.” Nishinoya’s hands took this as an invitation to slide higher, warm against Asahi’s skin.

A minute ago Asahi would have said he wasn’t in the mood to do anything. Having Nishinoya crawl into his lap and snuggle against him changed his mind easily enough that he touched a goodnight kiss to the corner of Nishinoya’s mouth.

One goodnight kiss stretched into several, as it usually did. Nishinya’s hands were being a little too familiar for ‘goodnight,’ however.

“Maybe we should just sleep,” Asahi suggested. He knew logically that real life wasn’t a slasher film and making out while lost in the woods didn’t increase the chances of an axe murderer finding them, but still. He would be happier doing this somewhere warm and clean. With no bugs. He’d prefer to see Nishinoya’s smile too.

Nishinoya flopped against his chest, but took his hands reluctantly out of Asahi’s shirt.

Asahi was happy if Nishinoya wanted to sleep with him instead of on the ground. He wrapped him up in a tight hug, hoping to keep him there.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“I got us lost in the first place.”

“Mm.” Asahi couldn’t really argue with that, but it felt like a tangential thing to the fact that Nishinoya was here and that was good. He kissed the side of Nishinoya’s head affectionately rather than repeat himself.

“You big sap.”

Asahi didn’t expect to really sleep. Nishinoya started snoring after a while. He spent some time being surprised at how loud it was. Nishinoya could probably scare away any theoretical axe murderer with that racket, he told himself.

At some point the snoring must have lulled him to sleep. He woke up in the soft light of dawn with a kink in his neck. Nishinoya was sleeping quietly, breathing through his mouth. He had drooled a little on the collar of Asahi’s shirt.

Asahi squeezed him in a good morning hug. He had not adequately expressed just how grateful he was to have Nishinoya there with him.

Nishinoya grumbled and snuggled against him for a few seconds before committing to waking up. He was disheveled and dirty, with his hair sadly deflated. It was kind of cute. Asahi was sure he looked much worse.

“Your face is all scratched,” Nishinoya yawned, then kissed Asahi’s forehead.

They got up and stretched, both a little too bleary to complain about being stiff and hungry at the moment.

Then Asahi looked up, straight ahead of them, and realized the forest got a lot thinner a few meters from where they were standing. When they walked that far they could see the edge of the trees. They had bedded down for the night a stone’s throw from the edge of the forest.

The sun was rising when they stepped out from between the trees. In the distance Asahi could see signs that marked the trail head they had been aiming for. Both of those things were beautiful, and Nishinoya was also beautiful, and Asahi caught his hand and squeezed it because his heart was so full. They were finally out of the woods.

“Damn it,” Nishinoya muttered, so that Asahi looked over at him in confusion. “I just realized that’s the first time we’ve spent the night together.”

Asahi blinked at him, realized he was serious, and couldn’t help laughing.

“Well, it’ll go better next time.”


End file.
